Loud Buddies
by Disneydude94
Summary: Lynn decided that she can train Lincoln to become a better football player so that his reputation has been restored. This story took place after "Loudest Yard".


**Hey guys, long time hasn't it? Man it's been 365 days since last time I submit my story. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I've been busy with my family and I'm not sure if I wanted to continue, but I'll think about it. So enjoy and Happy New Year!**

* * *

Loud Buddies

On their way home with their van, Lynn Senior is driving and Rita is in the front seat while the kids are in the back. They haven't spoken anything since the incident at the football game when Lincoln accidentally went to the wrong side causing his team lost. His teammates brutally beat him up until the coaches whistled at them to break it up. The coaches snapped at the players that they weren't allowed to beat him up.

Rita was disappointed at first, but she felt bad after what happened. Lincoln is not very happy with them about how he messed up. He had a black eye on right and scratches on his face. As soon as they pulled up to their house, they went inside to their house and went to their activities except for Lincoln and his parents as they're in the living room.

Rita Loud: Lincoln, I'm really disappointed with you at first, but after what happened was terrible. What I did was wrong for me to sign you up for sports without any constants.

Lincoln Loud: (irritated) Yeah, where were you when I need your supported. I'm sorry that I lied to you so that I've worked so hard to get enough credits. That was stupid enough for me to get distracted when I was even paying attention. Those guys brutally beat me up for nothing! I thought you were going to get panic about how I got beaten.

Rita Loud: I know you're upset, but that's not how you raise your voice.

Lincoln Loud: Hey, it's not my fault that I was being lazy to read some comics.

Rita Loud: Lincoln...

Lincoln Loud: (frustrating) Don't Lincoln me! Everyone in this town really hates me and I'm getting sick of being left out! I'm trying to get everything I want. Every time my sisters got their trophies, I always feel left out! When I looked at my empty space in their cupboard, I am nothing but forgotten! I tried to recording for comedies to earn that trophy, but I ended up embarrassed my sisters to show everyone and they really hate me! Do you know how hurt that was, well I DO! I'm not like them and I will never be!

He angrily stomps upstairs to his room and slam the door very hard. His parents glanced at each other and felt bad at their son. They looked at the cupboard for their daughters' trophies and awards, but they realized that their only son has nothing to accomplish.

Lynn Loud Sr.: So what now?

Rita Loud: (sigh) It's no use. I tried to get him some exercise, but there's no point for him to do any fun activities.

Lynn Loud Sr.: I know honey, but what if he's right? He has nothing to accomplish with.

Rita Loud: I guess I was being too harsh on Lincoln. It's all my fault for signing him up without constant.

Lynn Loud Sr.: It's not your fault, sweetie. Let's give him some time alone.

Lynn Senior and Rita went to their room. To be unnoticed, the girls had eavesdropping from the top of the stairs from their parents. They felt really bad about Lincoln. For Lynn, she literally blamed herself about not to be careful when she sprain her ankles. She knows what she'll have to do. In Lori and Leni's Room, the girls are having a meeting in private.

Lori Loud: Alright girls, today we are gathered here for our meeting because Lincoln is in a bad shape.

Leni Loud: Which shape are we talking about? Circle or square?

Lori Loud: No Leni, I'm talking about Lincoln. He is really upset because of the football game incident. Lynn sprained her ankle and Lincoln mistakenly went the wrong way during the game causing everyone to booing at him.

Lana Loud: What happens when everyone is gonna hates us?

Lori Loud: No one is going to hate us.

Lola Loud: Well it's his fault for messing up.

Lori Loud: (growling) You keep your mouth shut!

Lola went silence with shocked and gulped. Lori heard a ding on her cellphone and looked at the message. She quickly tapped it and she read until she gasp. She looked very mad.

Luan Loud: What is it?

Lori Loud: I'll tell you what happen. It says here that our brother was the biggest mistake player of all champion! Shaming on us?! (livid) How dare they mock my family's name!

Lola Loud: (yelling) SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!

Lucy Loud: I will summon the dead to punish them.

Luan Loud: I will make the biggest prank where they'll get!

Lynn Loud Jr.: Guys!

They looked at Lynn.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Look, it's not Lincoln's fault, alright. The only people in this town go blaming is on me. I was supposed to train him, but I let him down for nothing. Just give me another chance and I promise I'll make it up to him.

Lori thought for a moment. Lynn really need her second chance to help Lincoln to redeem and loved again until the whole incident is over. She sighed.

Lori Loud: Alright Lynn, I'll give you a second chance. But promise you will not giving up on Lincoln. Got it?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Promise.

Lori Loud: Good, now case dismissed.

She slams her shoe to dismiss the meeting. The girls except Lori and Leni left the room and went back to their activity. Later at night in his room, Lincoln already got out from the shower and dressed up in his pajamas. He's not really hungry right now and he's not in a good mood to read his comics. He was playing his 3DS game to cool his mind off. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. He was about to snapped at, but he doesn't want any more argument.

Lincoln Loud: (lower voice) Come in.

The door open and it turned out to be Lynn. She brought his dinner to him in case he gets hungry. She set it down at his nightstand.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Hey bro.

Lincoln Loud: (lower voice) Hey Lynn.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I brought you spaghetti.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Look, about what they did to you was so cruel.

Lincoln Loud: No offense, but your teammates are bunch of jerks.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I know. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened today and it was kinda of my fault for spraining my ankle.

Lincoln Loud: No, it was really my fault. I tried to win this game for you, but it was so stupid of me that I went to the wrong team. I tried my best to get everything I really want, but what's the point. I couldn't help but jealous of my sisters. Especially for you, Lynn. Everyone else in this town hates me. Let's face it. I'll never get so many awards.

Lynn remembers when Lincoln tried to get a trophy to videotape for some comedy, but he ended up embarrassing his sisters to post it online. Lynn and her sisters turned against him. She felt like she's been a jerk to him. That's why Lincoln was never getting his trophy. She started to get some good ideas.

Lynn Loud Jr.: So you want a trophy, right? Well let me tell you. What if I told you I can train you to get you a trophy?

Lincoln looked surprised. He has never seen his sister that she offers him a big chance.

Lincoln Loud: Really?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Yeah, I'm sure. I'll tell you what, starting by morning you and I will go out for run and I'll teach you how to be a better football player.

Lincoln Loud: Can you do that?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Of course I'm sure. I promise I'll go easy on you. The only is to gain your goal is to redeem yourself so that everyone will learn to love you again. So what do you say, deal?

Lincoln thought of something. If he wants to earn a trophy, he has to follow Lynn's instructions to be part of the game. He smiled at her.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, it's a deal.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Great! Now it's settled. Let me know if you're welcome to join me for running by morning. I'll let our parents know about the plan.

Lincoln Loud: Got it. Thanks Lynn.

Lynn Loud Jr.: No problem, bro.

Lynn smiled back at Lincoln and left his room. Lincoln ate his dinner already and take his dishes downstairs to the kitchen. He went to get some sleep so he can wake up early by morning. The next day, he sleeps peacefully until he heard his alarm clock goes off. He woke up and turn off the alarm. He yawned and got out from his bed. He change his clothes to orange tank top shirt and short blue sport pants. He walks downstairs to the kitchen to get his breakfast. When he enters, his family are having bacon and eggs for breakfast. He grabbed his cereal and a bowl as he sat down and eat his breakfast.

Lincoln Loud: Good morning.

Loud Family: (sans Lily) Good morning.

Luna Loud: How are you feeling dude?

Lincoln Loud: I feel much better.

Rita Loud: Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud: Yes mom?

Rita Loud: After what happened from yesterday, I'm really sorry for signing you in without permission. It was my fault from the start because I was trying to get you healthy rather than sitting all day reading comic books or playing games. I understand if you don't want to.

Lincoln Loud: It's okay. I'm really sorry that I argue with you last night. All is forgiven. I guess everybody hates me right now.

Rita Loud: That's not true! What they did is wrong. I've already spoken to the coach from yesterday to give us a second chance until this whole incident is over.

Lincoln Loud: So you're not going to punish me?

Rita Loud: Of course I'm not going to punish you sweetie. I promise I'll let you decide whether you want ask me or your father about signing up.

Lynn Loud Sr.: Well now everything is back to normal, what are you going to do?

Lincoln Loud: Let's just say that I'm going on some exercise with Lynn. So I can redeem my reputation.

Rita Loud: Are you sure?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Yeah, I told him that I will go easy on him. We're gonna be sport buddies. Right Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud: Right.

Rita Loud: Okay, you two have fun.

Lincoln and Lynn: Thanks mom.

Lori Loud: Good luck having exercise.

Luan Loud: Have fun.

Lana Loud: Take care yourself.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks guys. (To Lynn) You ready.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Ready is my middle name. Let's go.

They put their empty dish in the sink. They filled their water in case they get thirsty and went outside from the front door.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Alright Lincoln, we're going to start running from here throughout the neighborhood until we stop for a break and right after this we'll run straight back here. Got it?

Lincoln Loud: Got it.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Good, let's roll.

They start running from their house as they jog around throughout the neighborhood. They ran through the park as they keep jogging. They stop for moment to breathe and drink their water. Lynn looked at Lincoln with sweats.

Lynn Loud Jr.: You okay bro?

Lincoln Loud: Yeah, I'm okay. Man, I'm so exhausted.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I know that felt, but we still got a long way to go. C'mon.

Lincoln Loud: Alright.

They start to run again through the park. A few minutes later, Lincoln and Lynn ran back to their house and they took a breather with sweats. They drank their water more often.

Lynn Loud Jr.: How's it going?

Lincoln Loud: Fine, you?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Same, you did an excellent job for doing exercises with me. Good job.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks Lynn. So how many days till the next football game?

Lynn Loud Jr.: In about a week.

Lincoln Loud: A week?!

Lynn Loud Jr.: Hey, don't worry. It won't be that long.

Lincoln Loud: But it's going to take a whole week for me to get exercise!

Lynn Loud Jr.: I know, but don't give up hope Lincoln. As soon as you're on the right track, you'll be ready for the next game.

Lincoln Loud: Fair enough. I'm going to take a shower.

They went inside through the door. They walked upstairs to the bathroom and Lincoln goes in first. He closes the door and went to take a shower. One minute later, he got out from the bathroom wearing his regular clothes. Lynn goes next and closes the door. He walks downstairs to the basement to clean his clothes for laundry. After that, he went back upstairs to check on Lynn if she's done taking a bath. Luckily, she got out so fast with her clean clothes.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Hey Lincoln, you ready?

Lincoln Loud: Ready for what?

Lynn Loud Jr.: To teach you how to rough playing.

Lincoln Loud: Didn't we just get clean?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Yeah, but I figured that you can start boxing in my room in case you get clean. Come on.

Lincoln followed his sister to her room. She set up a punching bag for Lincoln.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Okay, when you are in the football league, you gotta do some rough housing. Both teams won't go easy on each other. Now let's start with boxing. First question, what would John Cena do?

Lincoln Loud: Hmm, wrestling?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Exactly! This is where you gonna start. Now watch this.

She punches her punching bag while Lincoln is watching her moves. She stop punching and looked at her brother.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Okay, now your turn.

Lincoln Loud: Alright.

Before he starts punching, he looked at his arms to see his muscles, but it looks pretty normal. He looked back at the punching bag. He raised his fist and punch the bag but it hit back him knocking him to the floor. He stands up and looked straight at it.

Lynn Loud Jr.: You okay?

Lincoln Loud: Yeah, I'm good.

Lucy Loud: I hope you don't get a blackout.

Both kids got spooked when Lucy popped up. They looked at Lucy surprised.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Dude! You've could've just knock. Wait, don't tell me. You eavesdrop on us from the vent?

Lucy Loud: Yes, I did.

Lincoln Loud: Okay, but how long have you heard about us?

Lucy Loud: You were desperate to get a trophy from the football game. I know how it felts like the rest of us. I see you were trained by Lynn in order to be part of the game.

Lincoln Loud: Yep, she is going to teach me how to be a best champion ever. The problem is when it takes a week to get some exercise before the next tournament.

Lucy Loud: Don't worry Lincoln, I'll be there for you.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks Lucy. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back at punching.

Lucy left the room. Lincoln looked back at Lynn.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, let's do this.

He punched the bag and it hit back at him again. He stumbled upon the floor, but he's still standing. Lynn shook her head.

Lynn Loud Jr. No, no, no. You got it all wrong. You can't just punch for one at a time, you gotta do something like going rough.

Lincoln Loud: How am I supposed to do that?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Trust me, you gotta punch just a little bit rough. Not too hard.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, got it.

He punched the bag for a little rough. He smiled and punched again like boxing. He couldn't believe how easy he gets. Lynn was really impressed. Lincoln stop punching for moment to relax and looked back at Lynn.

Lincoln Loud: (panting) How did I go?

Lynn Loud Jr.: You look amazing!

Lincoln Loud: Really?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Of course I'm positive. Now remember if you see any tough boys out there, go easy on them.

Lincoln Loud: Alright, but what if in case those guys tried to beat me up?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Eh, good point. Now hustle up, we still got a few hours left.

Lincoln Loud: Gotcha, fist bump?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Fist bump.

Both kids fist bump at each other. Lincoln went back to boxing the punching bag. To be unnoticed, their mother was watching and she is smiled at her son for doing exercise. That night when Lincoln is ready for bed and checked on the calendar for the next game. He snuggled in the bed and looked at his stuffed bunny.

Lincoln Loud: Guess what, Bun-Bun? Lynn's is helping me to earn my goal and I'm going to proof how best brother I am. Goodnight Bun-Bun.

He turned off his lamp and went to sleep. The next day, the alarm goes off until Lincoln quickly turned it off as he got up and yawned. Later from the outside, Lincoln is jogging with Lynn again throughout the park. Back in the house for the basement, Lynn is watching Lincoln lifting weights for 20 pounds. It's a little bit heavy for him and he needs to get stronger in order to do that. In the backyard, he was doing jumping jacks and push up. Later that afternoon, Lincoln was getting a drink from the kitchen. Lynn gives him a fist bump as they work out together as a team.

One week later, today is the next game event for football. The Loud Family parked their van in the parking lot and they got out from the van. Lincoln and Lynn brought their bag with them to change his outfit. He was a bit nervous since last time.

Lynn Loud Sr.: Alright kids, today's the day when Lincoln is going to be the best player with the help of Lynn Junior.

Rita Loud: Good luck out there sweetie.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks guys. (exhales) I hope I didn't mess up again.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Hey, there's no need to be nervous. You'll be fine.

Lincoln Loud: But what if your teammates tried to beat me up again?

Lynn Loud Jr.: Don't worry, I got your back.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks Lynn.

Lori Loud: Good luck you two.

Luna Loud: Later dudes.

Lincoln Loud: Take care.

Lincoln and Lynn went to the locker room while the rest of the family went to find their seat. Both kids went inside the locker room and we see some boys changing their outfit. Lincoln gulped. He slowly walked away from the football players without getting caught and he went to the toilet section to change. For Lynn, she went to change in separate ways. Few minutes later, the game has start when all of the players from both team came out as the crowd cheers.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the next football game between Royal Woods Rooster and Hazeltucky Hockers. This time they're doing a rematch since last week from the incident and now it's time to see who's going to win without any further incidents.

While the Royal Woods Roaster came out, Lincoln and Lynn followed them last. They looked at the audience to see their family cheering at them.

Rita Loud: Go get them, kids!

Lynn Loud Sr.: Make your family proud!

Loud Sisters: (sans Lily) Go Lincoln, go!

Lincoln and Lynn waved back to their family and walk straight to their sides. Once they walk over to the bench, her teammates looked at Lynn and Lincoln as they glared at him. Lincoln nervously chuckled. Good thing the coach was there to prevent them for teasing him.

Coach: Alright players, remember what you've been training for? You have to show them what you're made of and please try not to hurt the kid here. I don't want another bullying him like last week. Understood?

Royal Woods Roaster Players: Yes sir!

Coach: Good, and Lynn, please be more careful out there.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I'll do my best.

Lincoln Loud: What about me?

Coach: Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to stay put.

Lincoln Loud: What?! C'mon coach, Lynn trained me so hard that I've been through. I can proof them that I will redeem myself.

Coach: Sorry kid, I can't let the same mistake that you switch places with your sister. If one our team was injured, you'll be substituting. Okay?

Lincoln Loud: (groaning) Yes sir.

Coach: Good, I'll tell you when it's time.

The coach left while the players are getting ready. Lincoln sat down on the bench disappointing and crossed his arms. Lynn felt bad for him.

Lincoln Loud: It's not fair. I was so close to get in the game, but I'm really substituting for one of them? This stinks.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Lincoln, I know how you felt. I promise you that you'll get in the game soon when it's time.

Lincoln Loud: (sigh) Okay, please be careful.

Lynn Loud Jr.: I will. Wish me luck.

Lincoln Loud: You too.

Lynn walks out there with her teammate. To be unnoticed to them, Hank and Hawk watches them as they recognize both Lincoln and Lynn. Those two bullies talk whispering about their dark secret.

Hank: Look, it's those two again.

Hawk: Yeah, let's give em' a reward. Let's say we can beat her again and let that wimp went to wrong side for us.

Hank: Oh yeah, I'm game.

And now both teams stood their possessions and looked glared at each other. The referee held the quarter to let the players choose for those who gets to go first.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Heads.

Hank: Tails.

The referee flips the quarter and land on his hand. He reveals that the quarter land was heads. The Royal Woods Roaster goes first.

Announcer: The Royal Woods Rooster gets the ball first.

The crowd and the Roosters cheered while the Hockers groaned in frustration. The game starts now when Lynn grabbed the football and dodged from the Hockers attack. Most of her team gets beat up or crushed as they fought. Lynn reached up to the goal line and earned some scores. The score was 13 - 7. All Lincoln do is sit and watch as the game continues. Two quarters later during the break, Lincoln was getting inpatient because he's not in the field. Right now the score was 25 - 18

By the time third quarter comes, the game continues as both Roosters and Hockers keeps bashing and crushing each other. For almost 3 minutes, Lynn was about to go straight to the goal, but unfortunately she didn't pay attention when someone roughly crushed her. She let go the ball and fell to the ground. The crowd gasps including Lincoln and his family.

Lincoln Loud: Oh no! Lynn!

Lynn screamed out loud when her ankle is sprained. She looked at the Hockers and gives them a death glare while the Hockers laughed harshly. The Rooster fans are booing at them.

Lynn Loud Jr.: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I JUST FIXED MY ANKLE!

The referee blew the whistle and run over to Lynn. He picked her up and walks out from the field and set her down gently. The audience booing at the Hockers.

Announcer: Oh dear! Lynn Loud was badly injured by one of the Hockers! If there aren't any other players to substitute for her, then the Roosters will lose.

While the referee putting bandages on Lynn, Lincoln walked to his sister.

Lincoln Loud: Are you okay?

Lynn Loud Jr.: (irritated) I am not okay! That jerk just sprained my ankle...again!

Lincoln Loud: It's really my fault that my parents signed me up in the first place. I don't think I can do this.

Lynn Loud Jr.: What are you talking about? We worked so hard to get through the weekend. You can't just give up now!

Lincoln Loud: But what if I messed up again? I'm not really good at sport.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Then don't blow it! Remember what I've taught you about? You got to stay focused. I don't care that you are not really good at because I believe in you.

Lincoln was touched and smiled at her. The coach walk up to him.

Coach: Alright Loud, I need you to win this. Whatever you do, don't blow it. Got it?

Lincoln Loud: Got it.

Coach: Good! Now show them how tough you are.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Good luck bro.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks sis.

Lincoln put on a helmet and walked out to the field. His family cheered for him.

Luna Loud: (yelled) That's my bro!

Leni Loud: Go Linky!

Lisa Loud: Make us please, Lincoln!

Lynn Loud Sr.: Go get em' champ!

Announcer: What's this? It looks like Lincoln is taking her place. Cross your fingers folks. I'm sure he can win this.

Everyone crossed their fingers. Lincoln stood position. He heard Hank and Hawk laughing at him. He starts to get mad them and clenched his fist.

Hank: Look what we have here boy? The same kid that really messed up!

Hawk: Hope you ready to loose!

Lincoln ignored them. He heard the quarterback shouting.

Quarterback: Ready! Set! Hike!

Quarterback grabbed the football and tossed it to Lincoln. He quickly dodged from the Hockers and ran straight to the goal line. He dodges so many times from other players by jumping over, sliding sides, and going under. Lincoln finally made it to the goal line. The whole crowd cheered for him. Lincoln couldn't believe how he did it. He made it to goal line.

Lincoln Loud: I did it!

Announcer: He did it! He made it to the right direction!

His family cheered happily. Lynn smiled at her younger brother. The score was now 25 - 35. By the time the fourth quarter came, it only take few minutes until it countdown to one minute and the score was now 70 - 75. Lincoln did an excellent job out there. For his teammates, they felt like they're going to apologize to him when it's over.

Announcer: Alright folks, the game will be over in about one minute. The Rooster are going to win and as for the Hockers, their gaining up on our feathers. Who will win?

Lincoln and the Roosters stood possession while the Hockers stood still as well. They all glared at each other.

Hank: Hey Loud! We're going to tear you to pieces!

Lincoln Loud: Not if my sisters can beat you first.

Quarterback: Ready! Set! Hike!

The quarterback tossed the ball to Lincoln.

Hawk Player 2: GET HIM!

The Hockers are going to dog pile him, but he quickly dodged once more. The Hockers are really mad and they wanted to win for themselves. Most of the Hockers are taken down by the Roosters to assist Lincoln. He ran as fast as he can. One of the Hockers with black skin tried to ram him, but Lincoln ran over him as he climbed and he jumped.

Announcer: That kid is really doing it! We only have 15 seconds left!

He's running out of time. He only got ten seconds left. He spot Hank and Hawk and they're are going to crush him.

Hank: Game over, Loud!

Lincoln knew what he has to do. He slide under one of the Hockers and ran to the goal line. He jumped high over the line and landed on the goal. The alarm goes off when time is up. The whole crowd and his family cheered in happy for him. The score is now 70 - 80. Lynn cheered for him as well after the medic put on her cast on her right ankle.

Lynn Loud Jr.: (cheered) He did it!

Announcer: Unbelievable! He actually did it! Lincoln Loud had finally reached the goal! The Royal Woods Rooster has won!

Lincoln stands up and looked at the crowd. He cannot believe that he finally made it to the goal. His teammates ran up to him and picked him up for victory.

Lincoln Loud: (cheered) WOO HOO! WE WON! YEAH!

For the Hockers, they're really growling at him in frustrations. The coach handed Lincoln a trophy. Lincoln looked at the trophy and he was touched. He was proud. His tear is a little shed, but in happiness. His family got out from the audience seat and ran to him. The Roosters set Lincoln to let his family hugged him.

Luna Loud: You did it bro!

Lana Loud: Well done, Lincoln!

Leni Loud: I'm so proud of you, Linky!

Lori Loud: Awesome job!

Lynn Loud Sr.: That's my boy!

Rita Loud: Congratulations Lincoln!

His mom gives him a kiss on his cheek and his dad ruffled his hair.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

Lincoln looked at Lynn as she walked with her crouch to him. She gives him a hug.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Not bad bro, you made the whole family proud.

Lincoln Loud: Thanks Lynn.

He heard a cough and looked at his teammates. He noticed that the Roosters rubbed their arm in shame. He realized what happened last time.

Royal Woods Rooster Player 1: Look, what we did was wrong and we're very sorry. I guess you deserve it.

Lincoln thinks about at first until he had something in his mind. He looked at the trophy last time and hold out to the player.

Lincoln Loud: Here, take it.

The Roosters were confused at first and so does the coach.

Royal Woods Rooster Player 1: What?

Lincoln Loud: I've already learned my lesson from last weekend and I thought it would be fair to fit in the hall of fame. I forgive you.

Royal Woods Rooster Player 1: Are you sure?

Lincoln Loud: Yes I'm sure. You guys earned it.

The player take the trophy as Lincoln let go of it.

Royal Woods Rooster Player 1: Gee, thanks.

Lincoln Loud: You're welcome.

Lynn Loud Jr.: But what about the trophy? Don't you really want it?

Lincoln Loud: To tell you the truth sis, the most important thing in the world that I really earned it was my family.

The Loud Family: Awe!

Coach: (tears in happiness) I can't believe that I love happy ending. (Sniff)

Meanwhile at Gus' Games and Grub, Lincoln, his family, and his teammates are having a pizza party with extra pepperoni and cheese. He looked at the readers.

Lincoln Loud: Lesson learned, if you ever get bored, go outside and do some exercise rather than sitting at home playing games or reading comic books. The most important thing is to stay healthy for your safety. Thanks to my sister, I've finally earned my redeem and my reputation.

Lynn Loud Jr.: A toast to Royal Woods Rooster!

Everyone: To Royal Woods Rooster!

They held out their drinks and cheered. Lincoln has finally earned his trust and his redeem. He is glad that his sister trained him side by side.

The End


End file.
